


Two Kingdoms, One Story

by MadMaddie130



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMaddie130/pseuds/MadMaddie130
Summary: It's your boi Sexyzerkaa from Wattpad![Art by chloesimagination]Prince Evan of Athaezia has known Prince Jonathan of Nirivan for his whole life. Prince Evan is next in line to take the throne and to marry a wife (Princess Rose sister of Jonathan) but what happens when his true feelings lie with someone else?





	1. Chapter 1

Evan's P.O.V 

I pace around my room, hand brushing against my hair. I sigh stressed as the day passed by, getting closer to the night. What were these feelings I felt? How would I fight through them? I can't marry Rose. My head rushing with thoughts, and overwhelming ideas. 

"Prince, The king would like to see you." A servant says quietly, her head hanging low. 

"I will be there soon, thank you." I say nodding to her. I sigh and turn on my heel gracefully but quickly walking to the throne room, where my father sat with my mother. 

"You called for me father." I say standing next to my mother. 

"Yes, Prince Jonathan, Princess Rose, Prince Luke and King Luther will be on their way shortly. We be dissing wedding plans and the Prince's will be staying the night." He says standing up from his throne and walking over to where the carriages arrive. I walk over with him my mother following after me. 

I hear the sound of the horse's shoe hitting against the dirt path, the old wheels moving along kicking up the dust. 

"Ah King Luther, good seeing you again." My father says as the King gets out of the carriage, helping Princess Rose out as well. I bow to the both of them and smile putting out my hand for Rose. I glance over at Jon and smirk as he holds in his laughter at my behavior. I kiss the Princess hand and I glance over and see him fake puking. I hold back my giggling and straighten back up. 

"Boys please go and stay in Evan's room, Rose you can come with me." My mother says a smile on her face, but it was a fake one. 

\-------

"Jon you can't make me laugh in front of your father!" I playfully punch his arm laughing. 

"I can't help it she's my sister!" He says laughing, his laugh filling the room. 

"Hey she's my sister as well!" Luke says from his spot at the desk. Jon and I look at each other remembering the prank we pulled on him, we both burst out laughing. 

"Well at least we will see each other more," Jon says calming down smiling, I blush a little nodding, smiling like a goofball. 

"I'm going to the restroom excuse me." Luke says winking at me. I glance at him as he walks by. He leaves the room and l lay on the bed next to Jon. 

"Jon," I say, looking over at him.

"Yeah," he says, smiling at me his blue eyes meeting mine. 

"Not to be rude but I don't want to marry you're sister," I say holding my breath hoping he wouldn't punch me in the face. 

"It's alright, I don't want you to marry her either, She's great and all but she has a side nobody want to see. Her dark power hungry side." He says sighing. I turn my body towards Jon looking at his perfect cute face. 

"I'm bored what should we do?" Jon says, changing the topic looking around the room. 

"Sneak out to the garden." I suggests smirking  at him. I jump off the bed like a child again, grabbing Jon's hand, still it perfectly fit. He giggles slightly and presses his back against the wall of door. I open the door and poke my head out making sure no servants were around. I grip onto Jon's hand and lead him into the secret passage we've been taking since I was five and he was four years old. We both, giggling running down the passageway go through the other side of the door. 

We sneak through the kitchen and out the servant door lending to the garden. I smile as the cool Sumer breeze hit our faces as soon as the door opens. I let go of Jon's hand, walking over to the old tree we always sat at. 

"It's so nice here, I'm glad I could spend it with you." Jon says, I look over at him, my heart fluttering as his face was only an inch away from mine. I hold my breath staring into his baby blue eyes getting lost in them as I did when I was only a child.

{Flashback}

"Jon follow me!" I shout grabbing his hand it fitting perfectly. 

"Where are we going?" He asks running along side me to the secret passageway I found yesterday. 

"To a special place for you and me." I smile running out of the passageway and into the kitchen. I open a secret door to a garden. 

"Wow." Jon says looking around the garden, the flowers swaying in the wind and the fish jumping in and out of the water. I point to the big oak tree and drag Jon over to the tree. 

"This is a secret for you and me, nobody else not even Luke and Rose." I say sitting down with Jon. He sits on my lap his baby blue eyes starting into my brown eyes, getting lost into his enchanting eyes. 

"Our secret." He whispers, giggling and I smile tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. I kiss his cheek, Turing a dark shade of red as Jon looks up at me. He smiles kissing my cheek back. 

"This is our secret." I say smiling, Jon smiles back and rests his head in the crane of my neck, I wrap my arms around his small frame. 

{Flashback over}

"Evan!" Someone shouts and I break eye contact with Jon looking over to see my mother. 

"Yes, mother!" I shout back getting up, lending a hand to help Jon up.

"You're Father needs to speak with You and Jon." She says rushing us to get back inside. "And dust that dirt off you two, You two always did this as kids." She says smiling at the times we would track dirt in from my the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan

"Come boys, get a move on." She says laughing, I playfully roll my eyes smiling.

"Alright, Alright, were going, were going." Laughing, I grab Jon's hand, walking down the long hall slow but quick enough so I could just hold his hand. I glance over at Jon, his face a tinted pink. I smile admiring his features. His dark colored hair, pale skin, and charming smiling. 

"Jon! Evan!" My father calls from the throne room. I quickly drop Jon's hand, fixing my outfit. Picking up the pace, opening the door to the throne room, Jon right beside me. 

"You both are late." King Luther says from my fathers side. Jon mumbles an apology, slightly rolling his eyes. I smile a little tapping his arm, singling him to stop. It was a little code we made up.

{Flashback}

"Jon, you got to stop getting in trouble." Jon rolls his eyes, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Evan, it's my fourteenth birthday, and he's being rude." He whines, making a pouty face. I giggle a little and shake my head. 

"How about, I'll tap you're arm whenever you need to stop?" I suggest, Jon sighs nodding.

"Fine, but if you get me in trouble by forgetting I'm bring you down with me!" Jon smirks, unwrapping his arms from my neck. His warmth gone. I frown a little bit soon smile, chasing after Jon. 

{End of flashback}

"So, Evan as you know in three months, you will be King and marry my beloved daughter Rose. To unite our kingdoms, so don't mess this up." King Luther points at me, sending me a cold glare. I gulp, nodding, shivers going down my spine. 

"But what if he doesn't want to marry Rose!" Luke shouts from the doorway, smirking he walks over to Jon and I. 

"What do you mean Luke?" My father asks, confused but I knew exactly what Luke was going doing that bitch. I went to walk over to Luke but Jon pulled my arm back stopping me. 

"Well, we all have noticed how close Jonathan and Evan are. Always going off somewhere with each other. I once caught Evan kissing Jon's cheek." My face turning red, I turn to Luke glaring at him. Glancing over at Jon I see his face was red as well.

"I will not tolerate this! Jonathan! Evan! You too will be separated till the wedding." King Luther shouts, my father nods agreeing with him on this matter. I glare at both of them and turn to Jon.

"Remember our secret meet me there at Midnight." I whispered to Jon, before getting pulled away from him. 

\-------

"Mother, does Jon really have to stay on the other side of the castle?" I whine, sitting on the bed. Frustrated, Luke had to ruin everything.

"I'm sorry honey there's nothing I can do." She says, a hint of sadness in her voice. 

"Does Rose really have to stay in my room? It's to soon! We're not even married yet!" I face my mother, her face as gloomy as mine.

"Sorry my dear, but it's what your father wants. If I had a say she would be in a different room." Nodding, I hug her knowing she doesn't want this as much as I do, but we have to put up with the Kings rule. 

*knock knock* 

I sigh opening the door to my bedroom. As I open the door I see Rose and her servants at the door. I put on a fake smile and open the door wide for them.

"Come in M'lady." Trying to be polite to Rose. She smiles, kissing my cheek as she walks by. I roll my eyes wiping my cheek.

"So Evy~" Rose says sweetly, it was just the two of us left alone. 

"Hmm." I mumble getting distracted from my thoughts. Rose steps closer to me, putting her hand on my chest. Cringing at her touch, I flinch away. 

"I think we should have our first kiss~" Her angelic voice sings, she steps closer grabbing my shoulders forcefully, smashing her lips into mine. Surprised, I freeze not kissing back. When she losses her grip on me, I turn around on my heel straight out the door, into the dark hallway. 

"Evan!?" Rose shouts from the room but I keep walking trying get to forget her. I felt nothing when we kissed, no connection, no fireworks. I quickly pick up my pace, heading towards the secret passageway. 

Smiling, I feel my hand brush against the hidden passageway. The one I've taken from years on end. The darkness engulfs me as I slowly walk down the passageway. My heart beating faster as I see the exit. I open the exit, peering out just incase someone was in the kitchen. Opening the little door fully, I step out, closing the door behind me. I spot the garden door, running over to it. 

"Jon?" I ask, walking into the enchanted garden. The few lights that stayed on shining in the dark. 

"Evan!" He yells, from the old tree. I smile rushing over to him, picking him up. Wrapping my arms around his waist, sitting down with Jon on my lap, I sigh.

"Evan, I have always loved you since we were little." He says, leaning on my chest. 

"Ive always loved you since we were kids, maybe more than I should." I say blushing, my heart beating hard in my chest. 

"I'm falling more in love with you, everyday." He says, playing with my shirt. 

"And I'm madly in love with you." I whisper, he looks up, his eyes full of love and passion. I bring our lips together. His warm, soft, sweet lips meeting mine. I pin him to the ground, locking our lips more. My hand griping onto the back of his head. I break the kiss gasping for air but grinning like a fool.


	3. Chapter 3

Evan 

"Evy." Jon says his blue eyes meeting mine, making my heart flutter as he called my nick name. It sounded much better coming from him. 

"Hmm." I glance over at him, pulling him onto my lap. Jon snuggles up close, yawning seeing as it was 2am. I smile slightly as Jon closes his eyes, his soft snores soon filling the air around us. I grab the blanket I kept out by the tree just in case I was stargazing. I drape the blanket over the both of us, kissing Jon's head, slowly dosing off to sleep.

"EVAN!" Someone screams and I instantly snap my head up looking at the person. My mother comes rushing towards me with a Panic expression on her face. 

"Mother?" I ask, looking down at Jon seeing he was still asleep. I smile softly kissing his forehead. 

"We thought you ran away!" She says relief flooding her, when saw me. 

"Don't worry I'm fine and so is Jon." Whispering a little so I didn't wake up Jon. She looks down at the sleeping Jon and smiles slightly.

"Alright well wake him up and get ready for breakfast both of you will be joining us." I nod, as she walks away, I softly shake Jon to wake him up.

"Jon~" I whisper into his ear, kissing his neck to see if I got a reaction from him. He groans slightly waking up from his sleep

"Evy I just want to sleep." He grumbles, I chuckle softly and shake him again.

"We gotta get up and get breakfast." At breakfast he jumps up and runs towards the door. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" I shout, laughing as I ran after him. I follow him through the kitchen and then through the secret passage way. "Jon." I whisper slightly before we leave out the entrance. 

"Huh?" Confused he looks at me and I grab his waist pressing my lips against his. Giving him a quick and passionate kiss. He smirks in the kiss, pulling away I saw his flustered face. I smirk walking into front of him, walking out of the passageway. 

"Come on Jon, you can borrow some clothes." I say walking down to my bedroom, I hear Jon catch up to me as I reach the door of the room. I walk in and grab some spare clothes that he always leaves here. I shove them to him and then pull him into the bathroom. I get dressed quickly, doing my hair gelling it to how I normally style it. I glance over at Jon and see his face was still red but he was now dressed and freshened up.

"Ready?" He nods biting his lip. I smirk, so badly wanting to kiss him. I sigh and open up the door, walking out and down to the dinning room. 

"Hey Jon, what do you call a magic owl?" He raises his eyebrow and I giggle. 

"What?" He smirks knowing the answer.

"Hoo-dini!" I shout a little laughing, he laughs trying to keep a straight face. 

"Come one Evy~I'm hungry." He whines, I giggle nodding. 

"Let's go then I'll race you." I smirk at him getting ready to run.

"Oh, you're on." He says, running ahead.

"CHEATER!" I shout, as all I hear is his delirious laugh. 

"COME ON YOU SLOW POKE." He shouts, I run faster catching up with him as we reach the dinning room, wheezing of laughter, and gasping for air from running so fast.

"EVAN. JONATHAN." King Luther shouts, grabbing Jon by the collar and throwing him to the other side of the room.


	4. Meeting Logan

Evan

"NO!" I shout, running over to Jon. I check over to see if he was injured and saw he hit his head. I look into his baby blue eyes, seeing the fear in them. I turn around looking at King Luther as he smirked at me.

"I see you have a likening for my boy." He says spitting at the ground like it was poisonous to say.

"I'm his best friend and I care about him!" I slightly shout, shielding Jon with my body. 

"Maybe, you care a little to much." He smirks shoving me aside to get to Jon. 

"LOGAN!" I scream, waiting for her to rush in. The king looks at me confused but is suddenly shocked when Jon is wept away and brought to the other side of the room. I look over at Logan her short brown hair in her face while he glasses rested upon her nose. Her blue eyes smile at me as she takes a quick glance at me from working on Jon. 

"Who is Logan?" The King as confused. I smirk getting off the floor and dusting myself off. 

"Logan is my very special medic and guard, she is one of the strongest people in our military." I glance over at her, nodding to Jon. She nods her head, picking him up and taking him out of the room. 

"King Author, what are we going to do with these boys?" Luther asks, his eyebrows raised.

"I will have two guards outside there rooms and Rose will have a different room. Tyler and David with guard Evan while Marcel and Brain guard Jonathan." My father explains to the stubborn King Luther, he grunts a approve walking off the way Jon left. 

"Tyler, David please escort Evan to his room he is not allowed to leave. Also Prince Craig and Prince Lui will be here soon." I nod following Tyler and David to my room.

"This is fucking stupid." I mumble as we walk down the long hallway.

"Agreed." Tyler says, grumbling about something. 

"Hey at least you get to see Craig and Lui!" David chimes in, a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, you and lui can finally kiss." I say laughing. David hits the back of my head with his hand and I playfully glare at him.

"And we all know Tyler will be drooling over Craig." David said doubling over in laughter. I smile and chuckle as Tyler glares at both of us, forgetting all about King Luther.

"Let's just get you to your room, you fucks." He says rolling his eyes, walking ahead of us. I look at David again and we both start laughing. 

\-----------

Jonathan 

"Fuck you!" I shout at my father as he walks away from my room. I walk back over to my bed, wincing as I sit down.

"Here, let me see your back." Logan gently removes my shirt looking at the whipping marks on my back. I wince when she touches one. "Sorry!" I mumble a 'It's fine' but she continues to apologize.

"How bad is it?" I ask turning towards her a little. Her deep blue eyes meet my baby blue ones. I could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. 

"It's bad Jon, I don't know how he could have done this." She whispers, tears welling in her eyes. Logan was my half sister, born before Rose, Luke and I. She was my mothers first child, but my father couldn't know this so my mother sent her here. She grew up to be a medic and an assassin. Evan's family took good care of her.

"Well, he's done much worse." I barely whisper. She gasps shaking her head in disapproval. 

"I'm going to have a word with him right now!" I grab her arm and shake my head. 

"No! Please Logan, don't." She ignored me, yanking her arm from mine. 

"He needs to know. Mother told me when she passed that I needed to tell him." She then stomps out of the room, chasing after my father. 

"Brock." I quietly say, looking over at him. He nods, coming closer.

"I need you to tell Evan I'm okay." He nods leaving me with Marcel.

\-------------  
Logan 

"KING LUTHER." I shout, running down the poorly lit hallway. Anger surged through me every step I took. I burst through the throne room door staring directly at the king himself.

"What do you want peasant!" He shouts. I glare at him, holding my anger back.

"What you did to Jon is not okay! The Passed Queen would never approve!" I shout, standing my ground.

"How do you know what my Queen would and wouldn't approve." He sneers, glaring at me. 

"I'm her daughter! I know what she would and wouldn't approve of! You might not believe me but it's true I'm your step-daughter and half sister to Jon." I sneer back, letting my anger go. 

"Loga-" The Queen says but I stop her.

"No, my Queen please I must do this. You have been so kind to me. To raise me as one of your own and kept me safe but he needs to know." I calmly look at the Queen, smiling at her. She nods her head and sits back down.

"There is no possible way you are her daughter! She was never married before." 

"She wasn't, but she feel in love with a common boy from a far away land. She spent every moment with him, till they both agreed that it was safe for her to married another royal and him to life his simple common life, but all she ever wanted was a common life, with him and me. So, she gave me to King Author and Queen Elizabeth, to look after and I be came a medic and guard." 

"She still came and visited me, when she could. Ever notice when she needed to be somewhere well it was with me. Celebrating my birthday or her visits." I look down at the ground, tears welling in my eyes. If only she had survived the cold deadly winter.

"Really?" He asks, his face full of sadness and heartache. 

"But don't worry she loved you very much but her heart always belonged to the common boy." I whisper. The king nods, a small smile on his face. I bow to them and leave smiling as I did what needed to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

Evan 

"ITS YEAH BOI'S CRIAG AND LUI!" Craig shouts as he enters my room, lui walking behind him. I smile, getting up from my bed and giving them each a hug.

"So what got you stuck in your room?" Lui asks a little amused. 

"Breaking King Luther's rules and protecting Jon." I say, looking out the window. 

"Oooooo, you're in love~" Craig sings, dramatically falling on the bed. I roll my eyes smiling.

"Hey at least I'm not in love with my royal guards." I fire back and a huge grin forms on my face as Lui and Craig both blush. 

"S-shut up." Craig says, punching my arm playfully. 

"All I'm saying is they might like you back." I whisper so Tyler and Nogla didn't here. Craig's faces lights up with joy while Lui stands there shocked.

"Y-your lying!" Lui shouts and I shake my head. The door slowly opens and Nogla pops his head in. 

"Ye alright?" Nogla sat looking at Lui first then looking at Craig and I. 

"Oh yeah we're fine." I say, smirking as Nogla nods while shutting the door. "You see? He looked at you first." I slyly say. 

"I bet if Craig shouts Tyler will come running in." Lui says a evil grin on his face, I smirk at him and nod. We both slam out feet on Craig's feet and he yells in pain.

"AHHHHHHH." Craig screams while Lui and I try not I burst out laughing, we are such jerks. Suddenly the door flings open and there Tyler is a panicked expression on his face. He looks at Mini who was holding both of his foot, ready to cry. 

"Are you alright Sir?" He asks while Craig tried not to cry. Craig shakes his head no, glaring at Lui and I.

"Alright, I'm going to carry you to the infirmary." Tyler says glaring at Lui and I as he in one swift move picks up Craig and walks to the infirmary.

"Evan." Nogla says walking into the room.

"Hmm?" I innocently hum, looking at him.

"What happen to Craig's feet?" His voice was calm but he had a hint of anger in it.

"Well, you see. It was Lui's plan." I quickly say looking at Lui. Nogla looks over at Lui and raises a eyebrow.

"Fine! It was my plan but Evan helped. We just wanted to see what Tyler would do for his loved one." Lui says glaring at Nogla and I.

"Ye are all unbelievable." He says his heavy Irish accent really showing. 

"I mean you like Lui so..." Nogla glares at me and I shut up holding my breathe. Lui playfully looks at me and then Nogla.

"Hey..uh...David can I talk to you? Privately?" Lui asks, Nogla nods pulling Lui in the hall. Closing the door.

(Logan)

"Logan!" Tyler shouts running down the hall with Prince Craig in his arms.

"Hey Mini, hey Tyler what can I do for you?" I ask while putting away my medical stuff.

"Craig won't tell me but something happen to his feet." Tyler explains while putting Mini down. His eyes were fixed on him, a worried look written all over his face.

"Alright Mini. In 3,2,1 I'm going to take your shoes off and check your toes and whole foot. Okay?" Mini nods, tears welling into his eyes. I bet Evan and Lui did this, they always end up hurting Mini in a way, not in a mean way but in games or dares. 

"3....2...1!" I rip his shoes off and throw them off to the side. Mini screams while Tyler holds his hand tightly. 

"It's alright Mini. Take these pill they will help numb the pain." I hand Mini a small cup of water with two pills that will help with the pain. I take his foot looking over it and moving every toe, cursing every time Mini would scream. 

"Alright, Mini I got good and bad news. Bad news is both big toes are broken and two other toes are broken. Good news is that they aren't seriously damaged so you will recover in a few weeks. Here is an ice pack to be kept on your foot and I've wrapped your toes in a cast to help them heal."

"Logan? Does Mini need to stay here for the few weeks?" Tyler asks, looking up from the exhausted boy. 

"Yes, I'll have the maids prepare him a room. Oh and tell the King and Queen as well so King Jaron and Queen Imogen know their son will be staying with us." Tyler nods, rushing off to talk to the King and Queen while I helped Mini, sense he couldn't walk. 

"Moo! Get other here and help me with mini!" I shout as the other Doctor ran other to Mini helping me pick him up. 

(Nogla)

"What did Ye want Lui?" I ask the short adorable boy in front of me. 

"Just this." He says, standing on his tipping toes, wrapping both arms around my neck kissing me softly. My heart races and I s bend down so I could deepen the kiss. His sweet pink lips tasted like gummyworms. He pulls away and winks at me before walking away back to Evan's room.

"Damn dude." Tyler says behind me, startled I jump back glaring at him.

"Shut the Fock up." I grumble leaning against the wall, thinking to what just happened. 

(Jon) 

"Jonathan." My father calls from the door. I refuse to let him in after what he had done. I'm sick of him. I'd rather stay here with Evan, someone who loves me. 

"Jonathan please." He begs, rolling my eyes I get up and open the door, sitting back down on the bed my back facing him.

"I'm sorry. I should have never taken my anger out on you. It was wrong and I'm just horrible. I'm such a bad father I didn't even realize that Logan was your half-sister. I'm sorry I've put you through so much pain these years. Your mothers death cut me deep, especially when I learned she was deeply in love with another man." I could hear his quiet sobs as he tried to be strong. 

"It's fine, I forgive you." I say, turning over and hugging him as he cried. 

"I know you've been having a hard time but I love Evan, and that will never change. Never" he looks at me and nods, tears forming his eyes once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Evan

"I need to see Jon." I say, as Nogla groaned from my comment.

"No." He says, I glare at him throwing a book his way. My anger getting in the way.

"Ow. That hurt." He says rubbing his shoulder, I snicker and innocently look at him.

"Good." I say smirking as I came up with a plan.

"Well I'm tried so you should leave." Fake yawning as I shove Nogla out of the room, hopping on my bed. I turn the lights out and wait 10 minutes before going over to my wall and opening it. I told you secret walls are all over the castle. I quickly and quietly make my way to the other side of the castle going in and out of different hidden passages. I find Jon's room and smirk seeing he was outside on the balcony. I slowly come out of the wall, sneaking up behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Hey baby." I whisper softly into his ear, I feel him shiver under my touch, I smirk and kiss his cheek before unwrapping my arms. He turns to face me tears in his eyes, I quickly hug him as he hides his face in my chest.

"What's wrong Jon?"

"It's just my D-dad whipped me and then apologized for it. He has never done that. *sniffle* h-he promise to be b-better." I growl in anger but Jon looks be in the eyes telling me it's okay, sighing I rest my head in his shoulder taking. Jon snuggles more into my chest and I smile.

(Knock knock)

Jon jumps shoving me off him and pulling me to his closet. I chuckle a bit while he glares at me. He shuts the closet doors and goes to his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Jon asks be for opening the door.

"It's Nogla." Jon opens up the door and hugs the big Irish man as he walks in.

"Have you seen Evan?" He asks and him nods his head no.

"N-no, I haven't seen if since yesterday." Nogla narrows his eyes and scans the room, stopping on the closet door.

"Ye sure? I can basically smell him on you."  Jon's eyes widen in shock, he must have forgotten Nogla was part wolf.

"Part wolf." He simply says.

"I totally forgot." Jon laughs, smiling.

"Now, Evan get ye ass out of the closet." I sigh opening the closet door, walking over to Jon wrapping my arm around his waist.

"I told you I needed to see Jon." I say innocently looking over at Nogla is face slightly mixed in anger and worry.

"Ye, worried me and Lui! Plus, I said no, how did you get out?" I giggle and look over at Jon who has a amused look on his face.

"Secret." I say winking at him. I quickly kiss Jon and hug him before turning to Nogla.

"Let's go! Fucker." I yell walking over to the wall. I look at Jon one last time seeing him blush, I wink at him and open the door sliding in as Nogla watched amazed. 

**Craig**

"FUCK YOU." I scream as Brock hit my foot against the bed on accident.

"Sorry!" He quickly moves my foot on a pillow and leaves it there to rest. I look over at Tyler his face creased in anger as he watched Brock checking my chest for breathing, making sure I was okay.

"Tyler, calm the fuck down." Brian says from the door way probably looking at Brock's ass. Tyler growls at him and I giggle a little, blushing as Tyler cared so much.

"Okay, I'm done now. Bye Craig, Bye grumpy." Brock says, walking over to Brian and leaving. After they leave Tyler walks over to me, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Hey Craig." He whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I gulp and look up at him meeting his beautiful blue eyes. His face gets closer to mine, his nose touching mine. I blush fiercely as he grabs my chin connecting our lips. I melt as our lips met, it felt like I was missing something in my life and this was it. We fit like puzzle pieces. His hand went to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Breaking the kiss, I look down, blushing as Tyler smirked at me.

"Craig will do me the honor and be my boyfriend?" He asks, I looked up shocked and smile. "I would love to." I say kissing his lips quickly and then lending back against the bed frame. A little blush appears on his face as he climbs on the bed next to me, laying down. I snuggle up to Tyler, slowly falling asleep. The world around me slowly fading till a scream brought me back to reality.


	7. Chapter 7

Evan 

I scream as someone hit my knee and then grabbed me by the hair pulling a bag over my head. I could feel them wrap ropes around my wrist, shoving me down making me fall down a small hole. How did that hole get there? I've been through this passage many times. 

"Fucking say a word either of you and you both die." A female says as she held down Nogla. 

"Alex, you got them?" Another girl asks in a low whisper, I assumed the first girl named 'Alex' nodded since she didn't respond. I suddenly feel hands on my back while I try to struggle and break free. 

"God you move too much." Alex says as she hits my head hard knocking me out. 

Alex

God fucking damnit! Alex do this! Alex go here! God like I have to kidnap one of my best friends but he probably doesn't even remember me. Only reason I'm here is by force, I'm a 'special' hybrid a Dolphin and white tiger hybrid. 

"Alex! Get a move on with those boys and put them in the cell!" My boss yells from his office. 

"Yes sir!" I shout back rolling my eyes as I dragged Evan to his cell with Nogla. I look down and see Nogla slowly waking up, I quickly undo Evan's ties and remove the sack on his head. Then quietly shut and lock his cell door.

"Hey wait!" He shouts and I sigh, turning back around facing Nogla. 

"What?" I ask clearly showing my anger. His eyes glow blue as he grows at me. "Don't try doggie, I'm stronger than you." I smirk. 

"You sure?" He asks, his face full of anger. 

"Yep" I say popping the 'p' "I'm a white tiger and dolphin hybrid." I cross my arms and smirk as his face falls a low growl coming from him.

"How? That's impossible." I shake my head and sit some on the ground. 

"If you would remember me you would know my father is a dolphin and cat hybrid while my mother is a white tiger." Confused he looks at me his brown eyes meeting my blue ones. 

"Alex!" I stand up dusting myself off, rolling my eyes as boss calls me. 

"Yes sir." I say as he walks towards me. He reminded me of my brother Adam that boy was crazy like my father a dolphin and black cat hybrid. 

"You have the prisoners?" He asks looking over at the cell seeing Nogla and Evan slowly waking up. 

"Yes sir." He nods his head in approval and walks away. 

"Send them to me when both wake up and have eaten." Boss walks away and I let out a sigh, running my hand through my hair. 

"Alex. Alex. Alex- ." I glance over at him when he stopped. His eyes full of sadness, anger and happiness. "Alex Montoya daughter of Noble Connor and sister to Adam Montoya, twins at birth." I turn my head, looking at the ground. 

"Is this what happened to you?" Evan asks, he must have woken up from his 'sleep' when Nogla was talking. I nod my head, letting my knife fall to the ground, me falling soon after. Tears welling my eyes. 

(Flash back)

"I'm going to get you Alex!" Evan yelled giggling as we ran around in the back of my garden. Jonathan was chasing him while Lui and David played in the big old oak tree, trying to reach Adam. Craig and Tyler laid against the tree both napping as Craig snuggled up against him. Brock and Brian played in the flowers making crowns and splashing the sparkling water. Marcel and Arlan watching as Evan chased me. 

"I think not!" I giggle my little 8 year old self having fun just being one of the boys. Even tho I was a girl. 

"Adam! Alex!" Our mother called from the back door. I stopped making Jon fall over Evan and Evan tripping catching Jon in his arms, both of them blushing like crazy. 

"Yes mother!" I yell running over to her with Adam by my side. 

"Father has a special treat for you." She says a warm smile on her face. She didn't know what the treat was and she couldn't have stopped it. Adam and I walked into the warm house watching as all ours friends left, going back to their kingdoms/homes. Father wasn't the greatest man, always drinking, using drugs and wasting money. Adam and I all we wanted was for him to get better but that never happened. It feels like only yesterday when he took me away from my family and friends. Selling me for money, because I was out of the ordinary. 

(Flashback over)

"Eat." I say shaking my head as I forget the memories. I slide some food over to Evan and Nogla as I sat back down on the ground. I hum quietly getting lost it my thoughts.

Tyler

"WHAT THE FUCK." I scream as I hear a scream coming from within the walls. I look over at Craig who was also startled. I get up from the bed and walk over to the door opening seeing Jon run by.

"Jon!" He turns around his eyes red and puffy. He was a sobbing mess.

"Someone *hiccup* took *hiccup* E-Evan a-and N-Nogla." He says hiccuping from crying so much. 

"WHAT!" I run out of the room and to the throne room, screaming for the King and Queen. I burst through the doors, panic written all over my face.

"Evan and Nogla...someone kidnapped them."


	8. Chapter 8

Tyler 

"GUARDS GET A SEARCH PARTY NOW." The king yells springing into action as his son and guard have been kidnapped. 

"WAIT." Someone yells walking into the throne room. I glance over at them and gasp. Adam? How? He disappeared when we were 10. 

"A-Adam M-Montoya?" The Queen says between tears as her only child was taken away from her. 

"Yes ma'am it's me. I believe I know who took the Prince and guard David." He says, his face broken and sad as he faces the truth to what he has to say. 

"Go on then." The King demands, his anger and sadness mixing together. 

"I-it's was my twin sister. She was sold when we were only 8 years old, she is a special breed of hybrid so my father sold her. She now works for one of the most ruthless people, Seskel Angelsin. He is the dark lords son, my lord and he is out for revenge on this kingdom." Adam explains as he looks at the floor. 

"We need to find them!" The queen sobs. To be fair we were all like her children, she loved us with all her heart. 

Alex

"You bitch, how could you disrespect me." Seskel slaps me leaving a red hand mark on the side of my face. My anger raises and as I snapped. 

"I was forced here. I never wanted to be here." I spit on the ground next to him, punching him in the face. 

"You will regret that Alex." He pulls me by the hair and drags me towards the boys. Fuck he's going to hurt one of them. 

"You wouldn't dare, who's going to help you? Nobody likes you here!" I quickly kick his leg, grabbing his arm and pulling it behind him. I take the gun in his hand and hold it against the back is his skull. 

"Now baby you wouldn't hurt daddy would you?" I grin and shoot his leg in response. He screams as he falls down on the ground clutching his leg.

"Let's go fuck heads." I shout unlocking Evan and Nogla's cell, then changing into a white tiger and sprinting down the hall walls. Nogla changes into a wolf and carries Evan on his back so we could get out of here faster.

"I don't think so." Seskel smirks standing in the way of the entrance. I growl at him, bitting his leg but he shakes me off as if it was nothing. He quickly changes into a blood hound biting my neck and throwing me to the side. I slowly get up and try to protect Evan and nogla the best I can. 

"Run!" I growl to Nogla, attacking Seskel. A low growl escapes my lips as seskel nips at my ear and then scratches the side of my flank. 

-Evan

Alex growls at Nogla and he growls back, running back from where we came from. I held on to him till we stopped and he changed back to his normal form. 

"We have to find a way out." Nogla says, walking Into a different room with a desk. I look around the room and find a book case. Maybe there's a hidden passage? Hmmm what if I pulled his book? Nothing! Hm-wait! What if I pull the lamp! Yes it worked. 

"Nogla! Over here." I whisper shout to him, he turns around and nods carefully stepping into the passage way first. I roll my eyes and follow after him. 

The Passage room was pitch black, no light coming through. The air was musty as if someone hadn't used it for a while but there was barely any dust. I wonder how that is possible. I reach out and grab the back of Nogla's shirt so I don't lose him. 

"Hey Evan, there's a door right here." He whispers, I tug on his shirt and push him forward a little to indicate that he should open it. He opens the door and a blinding light appears making us have to shield our eyes. 

Alex

I lay on the ground blood bleeding fast from both sides of my flank, I whine in pain trying to lick my wounds but I was too weak. I look up at seskel and see he had changed into his normal self. I whine again when he kicks me and runs down the hall way after Evan and Nogla. My eyes slowly close death awaiting me. 

"Alex! Alex...please wake up....Alex." I try to see then person in front of me, a guy? Maybe....Adam....

"Alex it's me Adam, I found you, now please be okay. Logan! Get her out of here, she's lost to much blood...

The world around me starts to fade, but a smile is kept on my face. Adam, oh Adam. He found me, he finally found me. I tried to find him but the world didn't think so. I hope the lights awaits me when I go, so I can help Evan from the.....


	9. Chapter 9

Evan 

Tears. Hot tears streaming down my face. How did this happen? Damn wall had to lead us the wrong way. I could still hear the cries when we found out it was a trap. I need to find Nogla, we need to get out of this place. 

"You'll never leave here." 'Master' says, his hands on both sides of my chair. A grin plastered on his face. 

"Please just let my friend go." I croak out. My throat dry from crying and screaming. 

"Hmmm maybe." He still had that stupid grin on his face. I could just kick him but that's would leave more trouble for Nogla and myself. 

"He's done nothing, you have me. Just let him go." My voice more steady and calm. My eyes trained on Seskel. His gaze had changed from playfully to shock. I mean I'm a prince and nogals a guard pfff it's pathetic honestly. 

"I can't let him go he's seen to much." Seskel searches my face for any emotion but my face is hardened no emotion showing. 

"Fair enough at least my guards know where I am." A single lie could change everything is what my father told me. 

"And how so?" A sly grin on his face. 

"I have a tracking serum in my blood, so unless you want to kill me. Then, I guess you'll have to let me go." The grin wiped right off his face and panic started to arise. 

"You're lying." 

"Nope."

"You have to be, only my kingdom has that!" 

"You're kingdom?" 

"Yes, you idiot!" Suddenly something is being thrown at my face and everything goes black. 

In Evan's mind 

"Hello?" My voice echoes throughout the darkness of the room. 

"Yes, my love." 

"G-Grandma?" Walking towards me is my grandmother who had pasted away this year. She looked so different. Younger. 

"Evan, honey you must be strong and wake up. Fight back. You must save your loved one." Her touch makes me shiver, but her smile is warm. I can see in her eyes that she is stronger now. Filled with more passion. 

But what was his kingdom. There weren't many kingdoms in this land. There was Mine, Jonthan's and Criag's. There were a few smaller ones that were under our protection but nothing else.

Back to reality 

"Ugh." My head pounding like crazy I slowly sit up. Looking around I see that I'm in a....bedroom? I look down and see my feet tied to the end of the bed. I smirk and dig around in my pocket for the bobby pin that Alex handed me earlier. I unlocked the chains on my feet and slowly get off the bed. 

"Now how the fuck will I get out of here." I looked around the room slowly trying to make the best move. There was a window but I didn't know how high up I was. I could try to bust down this wooden door.


End file.
